One Half Phantom
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: AU: 'Good to see you... Daniel.'


**Wow. A rewrite of my first Danny Phantom one-shot. Why? Because I can. **

**If you have ever heard of Final Fantasy VII, you might know the characters Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. If you've heard of that, you may know Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. (Rated PG-13 for Intense sequences of sci-fi action violence) In the movie, there is a scene where Sephiroth comes back to life, and he and Cloud have a huge battle over the city that lasts for six minutes on screen. The song they use is called "One Winged Angel." Thus, the title allusion for my story… "One Half Phantom." **

**Please remember that I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

**

* * *

**

One Half Phantom 

He had thrown the box into the air and made a jump for it, knowing full and well that this could have either been his stupidest or smartest move he had made in his life. All along, he had been searching for two long years, and finally, he had found it.

The eighteen year old teenager gasped at this occurrence and watched in horror as he watched the man take the clone's head out of the box. He had fought for long too long make sure Masters wouldn't get his hands on the head of his cloned eternal rival. The cloned head of Vlad Plasmius.

And he had been too late.

Vlad Masters glanced up at Danny Fenton and smiled, uttering only four words. "Welcome… to my reunion."

Danny's eyes widened in shock and anger as he saw the man plummet towards the ground. He jumped off after him, throwing the Fenton Sabre aside and morphing into a famous male with snow color hair, glowing emerald eyes, and a black hazmat suit, complete with a 'DP' emblem. Slowly, he was gaining on him, but no matter what he did to minimize air resistance, he couldn't catch the man who was becoming his one true fear. Vlad began to suddenly cry out in pain, in agony, but it was all a rush of wind to the now-fully morphed Phantom.

And suddenly, he landed softly on the ground, his pony tailed hairstyle gently lifting from the slight impact of the soles of his feet. He placed a hand in front of him, and the teenager's now green-glowing hands tried to slam the forty year old bachelor into the ground. A flash of light suddenly flashed, and in the man's place stood a sort of being with bluish skin, hair shaped like demon horns, and bloodthirsty red eyes that yearned for Phantom's demise. His hands were glowing with a dark magenta hue, his white cape blowing behind him.

Phantom stared at the hand, fear suddenly racing through his veins. The being suddenly spoke, a sort of malevolence and satisfaction in his tone. "It's been a while…"

Phantom turned his head, finding himself staring at the creature's glowing eyes.

"…Daniel."

He gasped, unable to think for a moment. His true name was only uttered when he was in trouble or someone taunted him into battle. Before he could comprehend what had happened, the hand slammed into his side and he was sent flying up to the top of the downtown building, which was now a pile of debris. He landed on his feet, turning his head and seeing his mortal archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, soar up and land on a small building, arms crossed, mouth formed into a smile Phantom was too accustomed to. "Your ectostigma is gone?" he grinned, amused at the angry stare on his face. "What a shame."

Phantom clenched his fists. "Plasmius. What do you want?"

He shook a hair out of his face, a swelling of pride arising from within. He had waited a long time for this moment. "The ghosts of ectostigma victims," he explained, cocking his head. "They will rejoin the Ghost Zone and help circle the human realm… choking it in the process." He smirked at the paling look of his foe. "What I want, _Daniel…_ is to take this world and make it one with the ghost zone, ruling it with an iron grip…" He raised his magenta-glowing hand into the sky. "…just as I longed to rule with your mother long ago."

His mother. Phantom gritted his teeth as he watched the sky turn green with red clouds. How _dare_ that monster bring his mother into this. Madeline Fenton had never loved Vlad Plasmius, and her occasional 'flirts' with his former human self were quite far and in between. His hands sparked with a light emerald as Plasmius continued his monologue. "Then one day, I will find a new planet, and I can create the perfect world where humans, half ghosts, and ghosts alike are treated as one!"

Phantom's insides boiled with rage. "What about this planet?"

"Well, that's up to you."

That fiend. He was going to die for that statement. He was going to die for his plans. He was going to _die_ for coming back to life.

Plasmius suddenly flew towards Phantom in the blink of an eye. Phantom made his move towards Plasmius.

And all hell, open wounds, and emotions were loose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The citizens stared at the reddish clouds swirling around the city. Loved ones clutched one another for comfort. Children stopped playing to see the nightmare falling upon them. Women cried. Men tried to stay strong. But they couldn't prepare for the onslaught battle of their hero from long ago and the half ghost that once tried to take over the planet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Valerie watched out the window, keeping Tucker balanced. The ectostigma was gone, to be sure, but there was no way of telling whether or not it would come back. It worried her to see her friend in pain while her new hero fought with an eternal foe. What if he didn't make it out alive? What if…?

_Drip. _

She gasped, looking up out the window of the house to the skies. It almost sounded like someone who had died so long ago. Hoping aloud, she muttered, "It's her."

Somewhere up above, Sam Manson had her hands folded, praying for Danny Phantom's safety against this man who had once tried to kill him and take freedom of the world from everyone's grasp…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The city's buildings mixed with the rubble of fallen towers were now the battlegrounds for two half ghost males that were beginning their fight. One would try to shoot a ghost ray at the other, it would miss, and the latter would try the same trick- without successful results. Finally, Phantom landed a ray to the back of Plasmius and flew backwards from its effects. He looked around to see where he had disappeared to and heard a rush of wind. Plasmius came from the east and landed an ecto-filled fist to the side of his body.

Phantom was sent flying back into an abandoned building. Dust blew out as he impacted with the rocks inside. Grunting, he picked himself up right as Plasmius flipped inside and rushed towards the teenager with amazing agility. Growling, the teenager swung his hands in the darkness, connecting with Plasmius' magenta-hued hands. They jumped through the building, hands still colliding every so often, navy-blue energy waves being released.

Plasmius ducked behind a wall, smiling to himself. The boy had grown since he had last saw him two years ago when they had fought. He had learned more about fighting someone. Then again, it was he that had taken his beloved Samantha Manson from his sight. Fusing himself with Masters… the human _had_ asked for his power.

Phantom glanced around worriedly. There was no sign of Plasmius anywhere… except for right when he teleported behind him. Gasping, Phantom turned invisible for a split second, allowing the man to hit a power charger, causing sparks to appear and shower the combatants. Suddenly, the men slammed hands again. Another hit later, and they were arm to arm, glaring in each other's faces. Plasmius sounded taunting. "Where did you find this strength?" he asked, pushing on Phantom's hand.

The teenage hero gritted his teeth before spitting back, "I don't feel like telling you."

He pushed him away with a burst of strength, hearing more rocks and debris rain down on top of the bachelor enemy. Phantom jumped out and glanced around worriedly. Great. He had lost the fruit loop again. Now what? He couldn't stand around waiting. His head whipped in opposite directions before hearing a large chunk of a nearby building nearly crushing the hero.

He jumped away, rolling to the side of another walkway in the skies. Plasmius landed behind him. Kicks were exchanged, punches were blown, and Phantom brought his into the ground. A green light flashed out from the crevice, spreading out into a trident pattern. Unfortunately, it missed, and Plasmius was now standing on top of a large piece of concrete. Phantom glared at him as it split down the middle, sliding towards him. He jumped away yet again, Plasmius flying in close pursuit.

Once again, punches were traded, and the duo landed on a tower. The half-ghost took a swipe at Phantom's head, but he ducked away. Plasmius turned around, chuckling to himself. The teen growled again, their arms once again striking each other. He pushed him away yet again; this time, it was _he_ that followed Plasmius to the skies. Plasmius smiled at this, speaking again. "I've thought of a wonderful present for you."

He hit a concrete rock again, having it fall towards Phantom. He shot an ice ray at it, shooting more now towards his foe. One lucky shot got Plasmius' side, who merely raised an eyebrow slightly. "Shall I give you despair?" he taunted, punching him on the left cheek hard.

Phantom fell backwards slightly, eyes widening with pain and surprise. A green ecto-sword formed in his grip, and he thrust it into the steel frame of the tower. Moving slightly, one foot landed on the blade, the other precariously resting on the handle. Plasmius glanced down at the determined hybrid hero, smirking. He felt the wind move his cape dramatically.

"Kneel," he commanded, his hand shining with magenta. "Beg for forgiveness."

It slammed into the wall. The large satellite dish came careening down, along the other various pieces of steel and possible concrete that could have held it up. Plasmius disappeared.

Phantom's hand glowed once again. Another sword, this time of ice, appeared in his hand. He jumped off the first sword, grabbed it, and began to slice through the various pieces of debris that hurtled his way. A rather large piece was slashed into four as Plasmius came down from above, a red ecto-sword in his hand. The opponents began to duel amidst the raining fragments of the tower, Phantom combating Plasmius' superior skills with double the weaponry. His body screamed for rest, but he ignored these painful images as he continued to batter the sadistic beast that swore to overtake the world once more. Blow-by-blow, the figures clashed swords until finally Phantom leapt away from a slash by Plasmius. He smacked a piece of concrete with the swords, disappearing into the dust. Plasmius glared at where he had once been, following him in pursuit.

High above the former dust cloud, Phantom landed on the rooftop of another building, the swords disappearing. He dropped to his knees, clutching his right side. The splint of pain was coming from battle as he slowly stood up. Plasmius had definitely put up a fight against him… no, wait, that was supposed to be the other way around. _He_ had definitely put up a fight against _Plasmius_. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be a simple battle.

Anything with that fruit looped bastard was anything but simple.

There was no more time to think, though. The figure suddenly shot up, and Phantom rolled out of the way to avoid the ghost rays he fired. He got up, ducking the repeated blows, until he finally blocked one with his arm. Groaning, he felt himself pushed back and take a fist to the gut. Phantom went tumbling head over heels before realizing he was about to be struck in the face again.

Suddenly, it was a flurry of Plasmius. Fists to the face, head, and chest were landed. Hammering blows rained down on his body, connecting with arms and legs now, until finally, the teen kneeled over in mid-air, giving Plasmius a chance to laugh and punch him square between the eyes with an ecto-filled fist.

Phantom went flying back into a wall that led to the rooftop, closing his eyes painfully, tears brimming. Blood poured from his nose. Jesus Christ, that hurt so much. What had happened in the matter of those twenty seconds? Had he lost it? Had he lost in a battle? Did he…?

_Oh, my god. _

He didn't scream, but he raised his head in agony, opening his eyes. He glanced down at what had pierced his arm, seeing a red sword protrude from his body. He turned to Plasmius, who crossed his arms, sneering playfully. He cocked his head. "What do you treasure most?" he asked the hero softly.

Phantom gripped the blade tightly, wincing. 'Get it out of me.'

"I want the joy of taking it from you."

It clicked. He stared up at the hybrid, a flame that was once smoldering suddenly burning bright. Memories came forth in a rush. Valerie, Tucker and the ectostigma, Plasmius' hand through Sam's heart, Jazz's willingness to pay for his business in ghost fighting… Kwan's death, Dash's greetings… Paulina's sassy attitude in ghost fighting…

It was all a blur as Phantom jerked the sword out of his arm and swung his fist around at Plasmius. He jumped out of the way, hands alight once more. Phantom's voice sounded strangely calm. "How sad," he stated. "You don't understand at all."

Plasmius smirked. 'How cute,' he thought, running towards the hero.

Danny landed a fist to his chest, causing the half ghost to fly up towards the skies. Phantom leapt up after him, his voice now full of rage. "There is _nothing_ I don't treasure!"

Plasmius readied his hands. He wasn't afraid of the eighteen year old.

Until he did _that._

Phantom split into five copies of himself, all of them having hands aglow with energy. Plasmius' eyes widened. Oh, crap. This didn't look good. The five figures all hit him. One smacked him with a fist. His head shot backwards. Another kicked him in the gut. He doubled over. One shot a ghost ray. Yet another landed a swift kick to the stomach. His eyes widened with pain. Another one punched him in the back.

Plasmius gasped.

The real Phantom finally landed a sharp blow to the face, heading down towards the building below. The clones all disappeared back into his body as he landed on the rooftop, glaring back up at the foe he had finally defeated. It had taken all his energy, all of what he knew to take down this sick monster. He panted slowly, eyeing the half ghost in the sky. "Stay in my memories where you belong," he whispered.

The cape flew back as Plasmius stared at Phantom, eyes full of hate.

"I will… _never_ be a memory," he hissed.

With this, the cape wrapped around him slightly, shreds of it fluttering away into the distance. A weak Vlad Masters suddenly slumped to the ground, groaning and clutching the gravel beneath him. Phantom stared at him. So full of darkness and evil… the exact opposite of him. Plasmius' words echoed in the back of his head as he examined Masters. _"I will… **never** be a memory." _

He would always be a memory. A memory of pain, of tragedy…

He had to make sure he kept it that way.

* * *

**Time consuming… you try writing a full one-shot of action involving the two archenemies of the whole series. –yawns- I'm beat. If you could please leave a review and tell me how I did, that's be lovely. I put everything I could into making this as descriptive as possible. Thanks for reading, guys. **


End file.
